


Doing Stuff

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olivarry, suggestive jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: Barry and Oliver are late. The others want to know why





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Olivarry Group Chat ;) This is for Caitlin

Three minutes after the alarm indicating that Mirror Master and the Top had broken out of jail began to sound, a ruffled-looking Oliver Queen appeared in the cortex of Star Labs as a streak of yellow lightning zipped around the room and disappeared, taking the Flash suit with it.  
Oliver smoothed down his hair and retrieved his suit and weapons at a slower pace, casually ignoring the mild confusion of Cisco and Caitlin.  
The cortex was filled with silence for a moment, before Caitlin breached the awkward air.  
"Um..." she began, only to fizzle out as Oliver turned towards her, zipping up his suit.  
"Yes?" He asked far too innocently for a man prepping deadly weapons for combat.  
Caitlin coughed delicately. "What were you and Barry doing that took so long?" She asked.  
Cisco added, "What she means is that Barry usually gets here way faster."  
Oliver shrugged, pulling on his hood and heading out. "I was doing stuff."  
A whoosh of air heralded the return of a cheekily grinning Barry, who stopped rather close to Oliver. "I'm stuff," he said. He pecked Oliver on the cheek. "You're late, by the way. Scudder and crew are already detained."  
"Well, we can't all get dressed at super speed," Oliver retorted. "Ever consider helping a guy out?"  
Barry laughed, slipping an arm around his boyfriend. "But I thought you didn't want me undressing you too quickly."  
Cisco cleared his throat loudly. "As adorable as you two are, that is seriously way TMI."  
Caitlin covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh as Barry went red and disappeared with Oliver in tow.


End file.
